darkmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Metamaterial V-M32
Metamaterial V-M32, also known as "biometal" or V-M32 ore is the result of the highly advanced nano-scale technology of the Cthonian civilization and scattered across the solar system by their extinction. It's properties make it invaluable in everything from industry to spaceflight. V-M32 ore is local to the Battlezone setting. History The material was created many thousands of years ago by the Cthonians, though little is known of how or why. It is obvious that it must have taken an incredibly understanding of the intricate complexities of nanomanufacturing, however. Metamaterial V-M32 was brought to our solar system by a Cthonian worldship, a vessel approaching a small moon in size. Biometal was used extensively throughout it's structure, composing the bulk of advanced machinery and electronics on board. The Cthonians used the vessel to travel to our system, founding a colony on the planet that once occupied the space that the asteroid belt does now, Icarus. Roughly 3,000 years ago the Cthonian civil war destroyed Icarus in a cataclysmal explosion, creating what would become the asteroid belt. The worldship attempted to escape, but was also destroyed while in the outer reaches of the system. With the two largest sources of V-M32 ore in the solar system shattered, showers of the debris slowly began to scatter it around the system. Then, in 1952, one of these periodic showers struck Earth, in particular the Bering Strait, and kicked off the events of the Battlezone setting. Properties V-M32 ore has one primary ability which allows all of it's other properties to be possible. The metal is composed of a nanoscopic lattice which reacts to different sounds when melted, changing it's structure and thus it's overall properties. Regardless of what form it has taken, it can be melted down again and given a new form with another sonic "key". In addition to this, the material itself is nearly indestructible, and even excessive force can do little more than break it into tinier and tinier pieces. Below are some configurations that the metamaterial is known to assume. Plating and supports This form is one of the most commonly used. As plating, V-M32 ore becomes highly impact and energy resistant, distributing damage taken to one location throughout the entire frame as a means of softening the blow. Often referred to as Equally Distributed Damage plating, or EDD. Heat sinks When in this form, the metamaterial will act like a sponge for heat, soaking up and holding tremendous amounts. While this makes it quite effective as a cooling mechanism for vehicles and machinery, it does have an upper limit. If too much energy is absorbed the material will shatter explosively, even reverting to it's molten state in rare cases. Radiators Structurally similar to the heat sink configuration, V-M32 ore can be formed into a highly efficient heat radiator which will shed heat energy through concentrated emission of infra-red light. Superconductors V-M32 ore can be made to take on the properties of a room-temperature superconductor, allowing for highly efficient energy storage, power transmission, magnetic propulsion units and basically anything electronic. Most components of a biometal craft will be composed of superconductive V-M32 ore. Category:Battlezone Category:Technology